Tact
by Soyna
Summary: Reno has no tact and gets in a trouble because of it. again   Letting information slip about the fact that Shin-Ra was harboring the remnants in front of Vincent... tsk tsk.   warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**TACT**

* * *

**Warning**.  
Mature. Implied Yaoi and a lot of it. It didn't turn out smutty at all! It turned out rather silly. Pfft, don't ever tell me a word that may sound majorly smutty can not be taken another way. I think I have a problem with following the rules and not twisting things to my own odd unrealized fetishes. *le sigh*

**Pre-Author's Note**  
:iconSekseeDragoness: won my kiriban and she has three favorite characters. Loz (loves his playfulness and his tight ass) and as well as the Turks Reno and Vincent! I put all three in this fanfic but it didn't turn out smutty at all! I mean, WTF! She also has the cue word FORK… FORK! I think she hates me, but it's in here… so nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Definitions of Fork**:  
_-a method of cuddling or having sex similar to spooning but with both cuddlers' legs -intertwined; one of four utensil positions  
-The mixture of a freak and a dork. freak + dork = fork.  
-A utensil used to eating  
-Fucking dork  
-To copulate  
-A division.  
-Crotch  
-To spoon with a skinny, boney guy, so that it's not smooth and comfortable like a spoon, but prickly and painful like a fork._

**Disclaimer  
**Don't own anything to do with the Final Fantasy Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.

* * *

Reno knew that he had fucked up. Saying the name of Sephiroth's Remnants was bad enough, but saying that they had them in custody was even worse. The look Tseng and Rufus were both giving him was one of pure annoyance. Rufus actually covered his face with his hands. Reno was grateful that looks couldn't actually kill, because the glare that was emanating from Tseng sent shivers down his spine.

The fact that Vincent was in the room may have had something to do with the reaction he received.

Vincent's red eyes flashed at him and his teeth clenched tightly. "Do you care to repeat that?"

Tseng stepped in. "This is a Shin-Ra and WRO matter."

"And I am to trust you on that then?" Vincent spoke slowly with a tone that suggested suppressed anger as his hand went to the hilt of Cerberus.

They had been trying to gain Vincent's trust. It was mostly by working with the WRO and Reeve to gain it. No matter how they approached him it had seemed that Vincent was still not ready to join back in with the folds of the Turks.

"They are well guarded and have been separated as not to cause problems. They are quite different when they are not trying to destroy the world and searching for their mother," Rufus said.

Tseng frowned and Reno knew why. He refrained from blurting it out in front of Vincent, as it was more than inappropriate ... even though he really wanted to.

"We were planning on telling you and the rest of AVALANCHE, Vincent," Tseng said as he walked out from behind the desk as if he were trying to get away from Rufus, and he probably was. Tseng and Rufus had not been getting along since the return and capture of the Remnants. It was like they were just tolerating each other and nothing more.

"When? When they escaped your clutches? Shin-Ra has not been known for containing their monsters." Vincent stood and gave them an annoyed look.

Rufus sighed. "We didn't want to scare the public with the knowledge of their resurrection. You must understand."

Reno looked between the hard gazes and was wondering which one would be the first to pull out a weapon and fire.

"Yo," he quickly called. "Why don't I take 'im down to see the boys?"

He got three stunned looks.

"Well, he knows, right?" Reno explained with a flip of his hand. "So, why don't we just show 'im that they're different than they were before, yo?"

Tseng frowned. He had been grumpy with the Remnants around. Reno knew why, after all, he had a history of silver-haired men nearly killing him. Reno had tried to joke with Tseng by saying something in the manner of, "you always survived". All he got for trying to cheer the stuffy Tseng up was a hit on the back of the head and told to go away. Tseng didn't even realize that he was holding his hand over the old wound in his chest.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Rufus said simply.

Vincent turned his gaze to Rufus again. Reno knew that Vincent would kill him; he was well aware of how Vincent always glared at Rufus and the hatred that was always there. Vincent had no love loss for anything that had to do with Shin-Ra.

"It would prove that we aren't makin' more of 'em," Reno said quickly and got another cold glare from Tseng. He thought about what he had said and suddenly knew why he was getting a distasteful look, and why Tseng seemed more determined.

Rufus had no choice but to agree after that, for Vincent was 'going to see them one way or another'. Reno was given the strict instruction to take him to the facility and make sure that Vincent didn't shoot any of them. "Keep him away from Yazoo," Rufus said with a curt look. "And for Gaia's sake, keep your mouth shut."

Tseng grabbed him by the collar before he left the room. "You will need to take lessons to curb that mouth of yours again."

Reno groaned. He knew it meant that he would have to listen to lectures again; hours upon hours of lectures from Tseng and a 'life coach' about controlling his mouth. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with the same 'life coach' that he did last time. He would rather deal with Vincent than those speeches, lectures, and psychobabble.

It didn't work anyway.

"Well, let's go, Vampy," Reno called out to Vincent and received a glare from the red-eyed man.

"Don't call me that," Vincent growled. "Take me to the Remnants."

Reno did as he was told. He had to get the keys from the cabinet that would allow him access to the basement bunker where they were currently being holed up. He noted that there was only one master key again. He really wished that Rufus would quit pretending that he didn't have a silver-haired man fetish.

He didn't voice it, knowing that his tongue would get him into more trouble than before.

He went into the elevator and Vincent followed him like a dark shadow. "How long have they been here?" Vincent asked and stared at the elevator numbers.

Reno had to think about it. "I dunno, somethin' like six months or so."

"Six months," Vincent growled and Reno heard the fingers of his claw move into a fist with small metallic clanks. He eyed the claw quickly and brought his eyes back up to Vincent's, so that he wouldn't look like he was afraid of that hand. "That's a long time to keep such menaces a secret."

"Well, they're kinda different now," Reno said. He didn't know how to explain it to Vincent how they were different. He thought it was akin to how Sephiroth once was. They were acting similar to how Sephiroth did before he went insane, just broken into three.

"Kind of?" Vincent said.

"They were found in a mako pool and they had mako poisonin'. They've really only been active for 'bout two months or so. We didn't think that they were gonna, ya know, wake up right. They were messed up, yo."

"They never were exactly sane," Vincent said. "What difference would being soaked in mako do?"

Reno swallowed. "Well, first off, it seems that they no longer are huntin' 'Mother'. Kadaj goes a little wacko every now-n-then 'bout 'Mother' and bawls his eyes out, but the other two don't seem to care."

Vincent was giving him an odd look that made him want to look away but he held his ground.

"You'll see, yo," Reno said as the elevator started to slow.

Vincent grunted. "I'm not impressed that Shin-Ra, or WRO, has been keeping secrets. Does Reeve know?" It sounded like an accusation that was being thrown at him.

Reno rubbed the back of his head. He hated to say this and wondered if he was going to get his mouth washed out with soap if he kept talking. Tseng had threatened him before and he wondered when he would actually do it.

"Well. Yeah. He's the one that set up the security measures, yo."

He thought Vincent was going to start smouldering right there. He watched the ex-Turk's eyes turn amber for a moment. Reno was pretty sure that Reeve was going to be hearing from him and not in a pleasant way.

"Jus' come on. Ya can let those inner demons out when ya leave here," Reno said as he walked down the hall to the monitoring room.

It was manned by a Turk at all times. Manned, but it didn't mean the guard was awake. The young Turk was sleeping in his chair and that seemed to infuriate Vincent further at the sight.

Before Reno could yell at the man, Vincent's voice was louder than he had ever heard before. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" The deepness and threat in the tone was enough to cause the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention.

The Turk woke up and scrambled to his feet in confusion. "Get out," Vincent said with authority that the new Turk didn't question, and darted out of the room. Reno backed out of the way as the young, new Turk stagger out.

"This," Vincent sounded like he was hissing, "is how you are guarding the Remnants?" Vincent looked at him angrily.

Reno scoffed. "They don't wanna go no where," he said and pointed to the monitors. "Check it out."

Vincent walked forward and looked at the monitors. There were three panel arrays. One for each Remnant and it covered every room that was in there apartments.

Reno rolled his eyes as he looked at the scene that Yazoo made. The slim Remnant was without his clothes again. At least he was sleeping on his stomach and sprawled on the bed. Reno had to bite his tongue. He knew why the Remnant was still naked with his hair splayed on the pillow like that.

Kadaj was curled up on the couch with a book in his hand but he looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Reno knew that the little brat was most likely reading LOVELESS again. It was creepy seeing the silver-haired man read those quotes with such passion. He just hoped that Kadaj wouldn't go mad as Genesis had because of that awful piece of poetry.

Then there was Loz. Loz was the physically active one out of the Remnants. The other two were content to laze about their rooms.

Loz was on the treadmill. He did that for about three hours a day and then he would lift weights. If he was even more restless, he would run some more. It was all that Loz did. He wouldn't read. He would eat and he started to demand that he cook for himself since no one knew how to cook his food.

It was a little creepy seeing the pieces of Sephiroth broken up like this. Reno knew enough about Sephiroth to see which parts went where. All the crazy went to Kadaj, the softer sensual side went to Yazoo, and the brute force and simpler side of things went to Loz.

Loz also liked games. Reno often played board games with him and Loz was thrilled when he won and would pout when he lost. Loz was the only one he ever dealt with on an upfront basis. Yazoo and Kadaj were too crazy for him to even approach, and he avoided dealing with the other two brothers and left them in the hands of Tseng and Rufus.

The only reason he played games with Loz was because Elena had offhandedly told him to go play CandyLand™ with Loz and leave her alone. He was so pissed off at her that he went down and did. He got in major trouble, but bringing up that Rufus' breachs in the security protocols saved his ass. Also, it proved to make the big Remnant happy and that was more than enough reason for him to keep it up. They were not sure the security measures would be enough to hold the raw strength that Loz had, and they didn't want to test the luxurious prison.

Vincent stared at the monitors for about ten minutes, and when nothing changed he turned to him. "What are they doing?"

Reno could not help but roll his eyes. "They are doin' what they do every day 'round this time, yo." Reno pointed to Kadaj's screen. "The brat gets absorbed in his poetry book." He pointed to the screen with Yazoo. "He jus' got fucked over by Rufus, so he is sleeping it off." He saw Vincent flinch as he said that. "Loz is working out like he always does. He should be done in ten minutes, yo.

"They haven't tried to escape since they got here and only the little brat there has ever asked about 'Mother' or his brothers," Reno said and moved beside Vincent. "Yo, do ya wanna see the video of it all?"

Vincent looked down at him. Vincent was tall and Reno didn't like the fact that he had to look up into the red eyes. "They are fuckin' lame now."

"Lame?"

"Yazoo only moves if Rufus is around." Reno noticed that Vincent's eyes darted to the naked Remnant on the screen before turning his eyes back to him. "Kadaj is crazy. I'm sure he's gonna start goin' on 'bout LOVELESS again."

Vincent's eyes went to Loz's screen where he had just finished his run and was wiping his face with the towel that he always kept on his handlebars. "He'll go back, have a shower and then cook something. He'll want ta play a game later and that's 'bout it."

"A game?"

"Yeah, a game."

"What kind of games does Loz play?" Vincent looked at the screen and Reno watched in amusement as the gunman took in a sharp breath. Loz had removed his shirt as he walked to the bathroom to have his shower as he usually did.

He could see Vincent's eyes linger on the naked back of Loz as he walked into the bathroom. Vincent's eyes did not linger on the lithe form of Yazoo, but he couldn't hide how his eyes were wandering.

He didn't blame Vincent. Loz's large shoulders and muscled back was quite a sight and would even catch a straight man's attention. Of course, Loz had once been part of Sephiorth and there was nothing about Sephiroth's appearance that was unappealing.

"They're still dangerous," Vincent said as he pulled his eyes from the screen. He stood straight. "Their ideas of games are dangerous and deadly."

"Do you think we ain't aware of that?" Reno was offended. Tseng may not have talked about what had happened when he was captured by the mad silver-haired men, and Elena claimed that she was knocked out the whole time. He was sure that she knew what happened to Tseng.

He often wondered how Vincent had pulled Tseng and Elena out of there, barely alive and healed them the best he could. Tseng had scars from the attack and Reno had caught him putting on make-up to hide the scar that was on his forehead and cheek. He had made the mistake of laughing at him and promptly was shocked with his own EMR for that.

He never mentioned to anyone, but he always looked to see if Tseng was wearing the cover now.

"You have not seen what they are capable of."

"I have a pretty good idea, yo. I fought 'em too."

Vincent scoffed and looked back at the camera. "They should have been killed when they were found. What purpose do you have in keeping them in gilded cages?"

Reno scoffed. "Jus' because ya got stuck in a coffin is no reason to be jealous, yo," Reno said and regretted it immediately. Red eyes turned to him and burned with fury. He was beginning to rethink the value of keeping one's mouth shut.

He didn't have time to react as a golden hand went gripped his throat and thrust him against the wall. He gasped as he was lifted and felt the metal claw dig into his skin. Vincent's jaw was set in a firm line and every ounce of his being, and Reno thought he was dead. He was certain that he was going to die and Vincent was going to rip his throat out and suck his blood like the vampire he was akin to.

"You should be careful with your words, Turk," Vincent growled through clenched teeth and his eyes flashed yellow.

Reno was not going to complain about the tact training they would force him to attend; seeing those demons eyes up close was enough to scare him into thinking before he spoke. "Just sayin'," he whispered as Vincent let him slide down the wall.

"It does not need to be said," Vincent whispered as he turned back to the bank of monitors. His eyes darted to a scene where Loz was starting his shower. Reno smirked at the image of the large Remnant on the camera. He was naked as he was testing the water with a hum on his lips and a flush from the exercise on his skin. Vincent looked away to see that Yazoo had rolled over and was displaying himself for the surveillance video as well. Vincent then darted to the screen where Kadaj had been sitting, and the boy was now pacing furiously as he was reading aloud from the book. They never kept the sound on for Kadaj's cell. He was too loud and annoying.

"Do you watch everything they do?" Vincent said and turned completely from the monitors.

"Well, only when Rufus doesn't turn the camera off."

Vincent eyebrows shot up.

"That's not like a secret, yo," Reno said and shook his head. "They're remnants of remnants. They're benign. They got no weapons and they're nothin' more than shadows of the man that they were created from."

"Profound words." Vincent looked back at the camera and saw that Loz was in the shower. The sound was on low for his cell, but he could still hear a gruff and off-key voice singing in the shower.

"He's in a good mood today, yo," Reno said. "We can go in after his shower and we can chat, play a game or somethin' to prove to ya that they ain't a threat."

"You want me to play a game with … Loz?" Vincent sounded like he had just eaten something distasteful.

"He likes to play, yo," Reno said and shrugged.

Vincent stood silent in the center of the room, watching the monitors for about a half an hour before he said anything. Reno decided that he had tempted fate enough and decided to keep his mouth shut while he waited for Vincent to decide things further.

"He played sick games before and now you are saying that he plays Snakes and Ladders™?" Vincent grumbled as he turned to look at him again.

"Well, there's always that," Reno said. "Loz and Yazoo are placated quite easily with touch. They are very touchy in nature, yo."

"Touch?"

"Yeah. Yazoo," he nodded at the monitor where the naked Remnant elegantly stretched across the bed. "Will curl up in your lap if ya aren't careful, but I think that's only for Rufus now, yo."

Kadaj was still on a LOVELESS kick and pacing the room furiously. "Kadaj is a frickin' brat. He doesn't like to be touched. He throws a fit if you attempt, yo. He gets into fights with Tseng on a regular basis. The only person that calms 'im down is Reeve. They debate borin' crap for hours."

They turned to the monitors and observed that Loz was sitting on the couch with his head thrown back. He wasn't wearing a shirt –- it was rare for any of the three to want to wear a shirt -– and stared at the ceiling. "Loz. He likes to play."

"'Play'? You have yet to define it."

"What do you mean?" Reno said.

Vincent tensed. "His games were not the type that I thought as fun."

Reno could see the tension in Vincent's form. He did look nervous at going down to deal with the Remnant.

Vincent straightened his form and walked behind him. "Do you play _games_ with him often?"

"I come down every other day, yo," Reno said and since he figured he was in trouble already for all the stuff that he said, he thought he would push it further. "Have you _played_ with 'im before?"

Vincent froze and in a demanding voice asked again. "Define play."

"Do ya want me to, yo?' Reno said in a husky whisper. "Cuz, he says that he doesn't remember any of that old shit," Reno said. "A reason that we keep 'im from his brothers is so that they don't start rememberin' the shit that they did back then."

"They don't remember?"

"No. Not even Kadaj. They don't understand a lotta things. They don't know how to use weapons even though they do seem pretty good with their fists," Reno said.

"Amnesia?"

"Mako-induced, we're assumin', or they're really good at actin', yo," Reno said. "It's hard to believe that it's even the same guys."

"They sure look the same," Vincent said but hid his face in the cowl of his cape. He was still tense.

"Yeah, well. Ya comin'?" Reno said as he pulled the key card out.

Vincent followed as Reno went to the door; he knocked briefly to announce his arrival. He had shocked Loz once and received a kick to the stomach that hurt like hell. Loz had apologized and cried his eyes out for hurting him. Reno had been more embarrassed than anything to have the big man holding him in his lap and asking him how hurt he was. The guy wouldn't stop crying for nearly two days.

It was weird seeing such a powerful man act like that.

Reno knocked on the door and entered. "Hey, Loz."

Loz still sat on the couch and smiled as he looked up, but the big man's smile left his face. "You brought a friend." Loz tensed as he examined Vincent and his eyes locked on the gun that Vincent was tapping with his golden claw.

Loz grinned and held out his hand. "Do you want to play?"

Reno shivered at the tone of his voice and the look in his green eyes.

"No," Vincent said simply.

"Why else would you come here then?" Loz said as he let his hand fall to his side and tilted his head. "We can play cards," Loz suggested as he looked to the table where there was a deck sitting. "I'm not very good at poker. Reno keeps winning." Loz made a small pouting noise and his face look disappointed.

"No," Vincent said and clenched his jaw as he answered. His fingers curled around the hilt of his gun.

Reno was not expecting the fact that Vincent would attack.

"Oh!" Loz said with a large grin on his face suddenly, and he clapped his hands together. "I remember now!"

"Remember what?" Vincent said and then turned on Reno. "You said that they didn't remember."

Reno took a step back from Vincent, not wanting to have that claw wrapped around his throat again. Reno found himself quickly pressing against the wall and was really hoping that Rufus and Tseng were watching the surveillance feed.

"Can you let the puppy come out to play?"

Reno looked at Vincent with confused eyes. Vincent turned quickly from him and turned back to look at Loz. "The big purple puppy was fun to play with and a lot more comfortable to cuddle against than your bony self," Loz said with a large grin. "So, can the puppy come out to play?"

Reno looked on with large eyes and tried to digest what the Remnant had said.

Vincent growled and turned to Loz, but the Remnant continued to talk before Vincent could even start. "I don't want to play with you. You're too grumpy and cuddling with you is like cuddling with a sack of forks." Loz stuck his tongue out and rubbed his chest as though trying to get rid of an uncomfortable sensation. That expression quickly left him and he looked to Vincent with a childish look of glee - almost as if he had friends his own age finally come over to play. "Let the puppy out to play. There are some soup bones that he would like in the kitchen, if he's hungry."

Vincent shook his head. "I did not come here to play."

"Ah," Loz said with a frown and gave him a crushed look as he wound his fingers together in front of him. "Not even for a little bit?"

"Not even for a little bit," Vincent growled.

Loz plopped down on the couch with a huff. "Then why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Vincent asked.

Loz looked up. "That's what I just said," Loz said and gave a confused look. Reno couldn't help but smile at the large and simple man. It was why he liked to come down here.

"Why are you here!" Vincent yelled, his voice echoing in the small prison apartment.

Reno rolled his eyes as he recognized the look on Loz's face. Yelling at the man only made him cry, and from the looks of it, he was going to - good and hard - if Vincent kept yelling at him like that.

Loz sniffed loudly and looked up at Reno for sympathy. Reno returned a gentle smile and hoped that it would reassure him. He couldn't help it with Loz. The guy pulled at his heartstrings with his innocence and playfulness. He may have been part of a homicidal maniac, but that was not how he acted in here. "He's jus' a little nervous, Lozzy," Reno said.

"This is _not_ a game," Vincent growled as he looked at Loz.

"But I like games," Loz said with a sniff as he wrung his hands together. "Especially board games with the dice. I like rolling the dice."

Vincent did not seem amused by the suggestion. Vincent took a step forward and then seemed to take a large calming breath and let it out shakily through his clenched teeth. "Why did you come back?"

"I finished my workout, so I always come back to the living room," Loz said slowly and with great confusion in his voice. He blinked furiously at the tears that were building in his eyes.

"You died!" Vincent yelled. "Why are you back?"

Vincent loomed over the Remnant and Loz's eyes grew larger and wetter. "I just want to play again. Didn't the puppy have fun with me?" He almost sounded heartbroken over the fact that the 'puppy' didn't have fun playing with him.

Vincent seemed alarmed at the question –- or was it his tone - but he didn't respond. He stood there staring down at Loz.

Reno was curious as to what was going to happen between the two and what Vincent was going to do next. Was Vincent going to pull his gun and just kill the Remnant? Reno was a little nervous at that thought. He liked the big guy. He was so fun-loving and actually not too bad to talk with. Reno liked the fact that he could play some of his favourite childhood games on the job.

Reno was getting used to being pulled into his lap at times and getting enveloped in a big hug every time that he left. Or the other times when he was forced into a hug as they watched a movie that was some sort of sappy chick-flick thing that Loz wanted to watch. He tried to get Loz to watch an action movie once, but after getting tossed around because Loz got too excited, it was better to stick with the chick-flicks. The worst that happened with the romance movies was that his shirt got wet from the tears.

Loz broke the silence. "So, is the puppy going to come out and play, or do you want to play cards?"

Vincent let out a big sigh and started to turn. Reno could see the shift in Loz. Reno knew when Loz was going to move in and grab whoever was close to him and this time, it just happened to be Vincent.

Vincent started to speak but all that came out was a startled gasp as large arms wrapped around Vincent and pulled him down; right into Loz's lap. Vincent froze as he was hugged. Loz gave him a large smile. "He's bonier than you are," Loz said with a large smile that was directed at him.

"Talk about mood swings," Reno muttered. It was infuriating at times. Loz was an odd swing of emotions between bawling and smiling.

"Let go of me!" Vincent yelled as he recovered and tried to pull out of Loz's arms.

"No," Loz said and pushed his face into Vincent's back. "I want to play with the puppy."

Reno shook his head. "Yo, it looks like he wants to play with puppy. Why don't ya let out the 'puppy' so he'll let ya go."

Vincent growled and shook his head as he tried to push out of Loz's arms. Reno was a little shocked at the fact that Vincent didn't pull his gun, but the close quarters would have prevented the effectiveness of the weapon, not that it had stopped him before.

"Can't the puppy come out to play?" Loz said as he fought the fact that Vincent was trying to get out of his arms. "I liked playing with the puppy." Loz laughed as Vincent tried to pull away from him.

"Let go of me!" Vincent yelled once more and pushed his clawed hand against Loz's chest. "Galian will not come out to play with you."

"We had so much fun last time." Loz pouted and let go of Vincent. Vincent staggered away, nearly tripping on the small coffee table and pressed himself against a wall. "Can't you let him out to play?" There was a whine in Loz's voice that he used when he wanted something.

"How do you remember me?" Vincent said as he continued to take a step back slowly.

"I remember the puppy and you are the puppy's host, right?" Loz said and tilted his head towards Vincent.

Reno started to chuckle as all the puzzle pieces pulled together in his head. "That's how you got Tseng and Elena out. Ya went all beasty on 'em and played with Loz?" Reno found this really funny.

Vincent glared at him.

"It was fun. Kadaj got mad at me, I think," Loz said as he scratched his head. "But he got all bony after I got tired and we had a nap. I didn't like cuddling with him like that." Loz waved at the figure of Vincent. "I wondered where the puppy went because it was not comfortable or as warm anymore."

Reno chuckled as Vincent seemed to flush at the words. Reno was having amused images of Vincent cuddled in the arms of the big Remnant. He had to bite the side of his cheek to stop his laughter.

"Shut up," Vincent said and turned back to Loz who was looking up at him expectantly. "I didn't come down here for that."

"What for then?" Loz said with a confused look on his face. "This is the time I usually play games."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't dangerous," Vincent grumbled.

"Was I dangerous before?"

"Yes," Vincent said. "You were very dangerous."

Loz sighed and seemed suddenly annoyed. "I want to play and I remember my brothers didn't like to play, so I liked finding someone to play with." Loz crossed his arms into a pout. "So you're not going to play with me?"

Vincent moved so that he was going to exit. "I have seen enough." He reached for the door.

"Well, you are a sack of forks anyway," Loz said trying not to sound upset.

"Quit saying that!" Vincent turned and pointed to Loz with his clawed hand. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you are bony and your elbows poked into my side, and it wasn't comfortable! And then that outfit of yours has all the buckles and that hand is sharp!" Loz yelled and stood up. "I like Galian better than you."

Vincent blinked a few times as he looked at Loz.

"So, a bag of forks," Loz said and gave a pout as he sat down in a huff and crossed his legs, then looked away.

Reno covered his mouth, yet couldn't help but chuckle. The green and red eyes turned to him and he stopped chuckling. He cleared his throat and straightened his face.

"You find this amusing?" Vincent said in a low threatening tone. Vincent's voice always sent a shiver down his spine and it startled him.

Reno cleared his throat and tried to do his best impression of Tseng but knew he was failing. "Yer darn right, I do. Ya cuddled with him to save the asses of Tseng and Elena and ya did it with a giant dog."

"But I like playing with the puppy. We played fetch," Loz said. "It was fun. My brothers don't like to cuddle."

"I jus' expect somethin' a little more violent from a man that has demons taking up space in his head," Reno said.

"He has more puppies to play with?" Loz said and looked hopefully to Vincent.

"No, there is not," Vincent said and his eyes scanned the room. "I will want to see all your records."

"What?" Loz stood. "Aren't you going to play with me?" He gave them a quick look with large, pleading eyes. "I don't wanna work out anymore. I wanna play." He even stomped his foot. "I don't want to look at boring paper stuff! I did all the tests that you asked of me!"

"I gotta watch after Vinny here and then I'll come back," Reno said and started for the door.

"Why?" Loz asked with a pout. "I can cook something for you two. You both are too bony." He almost sounded like he was pleading.

Reno sighed.

"Will you come back and play?"

Vincent frowned but didn't say anything.

"You can let the puppy out if you don't want to play, then," Loz said in a hopeful voice.

Vincent's step faltered, but he quickly went to the door and opened it. He stormed out and Reno followed behind taking a quick look at Loz who was giving him a worried look.

Reno had to run to catch up to Vincent. "So, ya see that they're not like they were before, eh?"

"I can see," Vincent said as he charged back into the control room. His eyes went back to the monitors; his eyes were intense.

"So, are ya satisfied?" Reno said.

"No. It seems that they remember." Vincent's eyes swept the room. "He should not have remembered Galian."

Vincent focused on the screen which showed that Loz was still pouting and staring at the door.

"So, he remembered that you liked to cuddle when you are a big blue beast, big woopy-doo-da." Reno said.

Reno found the barrel of Cerberus pressed against his nose. He promptly shut his mouth and raised his hands.

"They are just playing you," Vincent growled.

"Only Loz," Reno said. "The other two don't like playing games."

Vincent lowered his gun and seemed about to say something when a voice from the corner interrupted.

"You're more than welcome to stay and observe if you think we are not fit enough to be watchers. I'm sure that you can talk to Tuesti about ways to improve the security measures."

Reno was quite happy to see Tseng sitting in one of the chairs. He was a little startled that he hadn't seen him when they walked in, but then again, Tseng could disappear in the desert even if he was wearing his dark suit.

Reno was grateful that the red eyes turned towards Tseng, as well as the gun.

"Yo, that sounds like a great idea!" Reno briefly looked at the monitors and saw the pouting Loz stomp his way into the kitchen. "Then you can bring out Galian to play with Loz!" he said quickly.

From the glares that he received, he really wished he would have kept his mouth shut. He really was going to have to take those damn tact classes again if he was going to prevent himself from an untimely death with these two Turks at his throat.

Especially since it seemed he had unintentionally found a way to get Vincent to join back in with the Turks.


	2. Chapter 2

**TACT 2 - MUSIC**

* * *

**Warning and Main Characters**  
Mature. This is more of a comfort fic than anything but you could read more into it if you squint.  
Kadaj and Reeve! O.o'

**Pre-Author's Note and Summary**  
I never intended to continue this story, but I am.  
I wanted to write something cuddly and I don't know why I thought of Kadaj and Reeve.  
**  
Disclaimer  
Don't own anything to do with the Final Fantasy Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.**

* * *

He hated the dark and he hated the quiet. They had allowed him a small nightlight that was pulled in the corner of his bedroom that was in the shape of a cat. Reeve had got it for him and he did rather like it, even if it didn't give off enough light for his liking.

He wanted to listen to music but they didn't allow that at night either.

All the stupid rules were infuriating and frustrating. He hugged his pillow tighter to his chest. He didn't know why it was so difficult to be in the dark and quiet. It shouldn't be. He was old enough to know that there weren't monsters in the closet or under the bed. There may have been Turks behind the walls, but they didn't do anything to disturb him if he did nothing to disturb them.

"Can I have music, please?" he whispered and knew that they could hear him. They never answered directly. He hated that too. He hated that they had total control of his whims and he wanted freedom to choose if he had music at bedtime or not.

He could feel the burning in the back of his eyes again and he hated that too. He was not supposed to be so emotional. He already had an outburst that caused them to put sedatives in his food to calm him down before they directed him that it was time to go to bed.

He didn't mean to be so emotional but when he didn't have anyone to talk to or his brothers around …

He missed his brothers.

He always wanted to see them but he knew that they were being kept separate because they were dangerous together. He understood that as well. Reeve had explained to him, in his deep and calming voice, that they had to make sure that they wouldn't be dangerous together until they got a better understand of why they had returned.

He told them that they wouldn't be, but he wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth with that.

"Just a little music," he said again. Music took away the maddening thoughts and calmed him down. He always felt better when he was listening to music.

Reeve always played the best music when they talked and it always comforted him.

He wondered where Reeve was. He hadn't seen him for a couple days and he was beginning to worry. He was the only one that he talked to that he liked. All the other guys were jerks.

Especially that Wutaian - Tseng. He really didn't like him. He was pretty sure that if Tseng was given the chance, he would already be dead.

He gripped his pillow tighter at the thought. He didn't understand the anger the man gave him but in one heated moment the Wutaian had told him that he would do to him what was done to him.

Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Kadaj assumed that he must have done something bad to him in his former reincarnation. He didn't blame him then. They kept telling him that he was a really bad person back then.

He felt himself start to shake. He wished he knew what was so bad about his past. He knew a few things. He knew about his brothers and he knew about mother. He had mixed feelings about mother. He understood a neck in a box was not a substitute for a real mother and he did remember mourning that box. He just didn't understand why he could have felt that way.

He remembered a warm smile and a soft hand that reached down to him and the colour pink. That was more like a mother than a cold, black box with green goo in it.

He wished he understood which mother he was supposed to mourn.

Reeve was trying to get him to understand all that was going through his head but sometimes he just got more confused.

Reading LOVELESS, as much as it often confused him, also calmed him. He would talk to Reeve for hours about the theory behind the play and Reeve even brought him in a video of the play once that he enjoyed, despite the fact that he didn't like the interpretation of it.

"Just a little music," he whispered and he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He hated that. That meant that the moron in the white coat would come in with a little red pill, instead of the green ones, and a large glass of water and tell him to take it before he worked himself into hysterics.

He would, and he hated the side effects of the pill and would rather just deal with the hysterics.

He wondered if his brothers went through the same treatments. He highly doubted it though.

He head a door open. He blinked his eyes as a light turned on in the hall and he expected a moron to come around the corner, but was pleasantly surprised to see Reeve standing there. He wasn't even holding a glass of water and a pill.

It was just him.

It made him quite happy that it was just Reeve.

"Kadaj?"

He looked up but didn't let go of the pillow that was clutched to his chest.

"You've had a bad day, haven't you?" Reeve asked and moved forward into the room. The extra light from the hall was comforting and so was the man walking towards the bed.

Kadaj smiled and nodded. "I don't know why," he whispered. He really wished he understood the tormented thoughts a bit more. They were so confusing and he was sure that there was a lot to do with what he wasn't remembering that was causing the problem.

Reeve sat on the bed and he felt it dip. He wanted to crawl over to the man. It wasn't the first time that he had this feeling. He didn't know why he was comforted by Reeve, but he was, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl in his lap right at this moment.

Reeve reached out and touched his leg which was under the blanket. "Do you want anything to help you sleep?"

He nodded. "Music," he whispered. "I will keep the volume low and you can pick it out. I just want something to drive out the thoughts that are keeping me awake. I don't need a pill for that."

Reeve's hand stroked his leg and the man sighed.

Even in the dim light he could see a small smile on the bearded man's face. There was warmth in those big, brown eyes as he looked at him that made him … feel safe.

He still wasn't sure what it truly felt like to be safe. He did feel trapped there at times with the constant monitoring, tests and the fact that he was often alone.

"I think that would be a good thing," Reeve said, giving his leg a pat as he stood up to go over to the small panel on the wall.

Kadaj sat up, still clutching the pillow tightly to his chest, and watched as Reeve's fingers magically worked on the panel and suddenly the room was filled with some soft music. He smiled at Reeve as he walked back over to the bed.

"Better?" Reeve said as he sat down and rested his hand on his leg again.

Kadaj nodded and closed his eyes as the music gently filled the room. He wished he understood more about music, but he recognized a piano in the swell of notes. "Thank you," he said and opened his eyes to see Reeve smiling at him.

He liked it when Reeve smiled.

"Can you stay?" he blurted. He hugged the pillow tighter and he looked away from Reeve. He didn't want to see rejection straight on.

"Stay?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Only until I can get to sleep, if you want."

"You want me to stay?"

Kadaj looked up nervously and took the risk of looking at him. He had never asked before. "You are the only one that is nice to me."

Reeve squeezed his leg. "Will it put you at ease?" he asked.

"Very much so," Kadaj said. The music volume increased slightly but the tone seemed to change. It was rather relaxing music.

Reeve gave a deep laugh and stood. Kadaj worried for a moment that Reeve thought the idea was ridiculous and that he was leaving. He curled around the pillow he was hugging until he looked over at the man again and was greatly relieved to see that he was just undoing the large, blue robe that he always wore.

He watched as he shrugged it off his shoulders and folded it neatly before placing it on a nearby chair.

He was wearing a crisp white shirt beneath the robe and a pair of black dress slacks that were snug. He wasn't wearing a tie but the top button was done up on the shirt.

"Where would you like me to stay?" Reeve said and stretched. He was looking as though he was going to go to the living room.

Kadaj knew it was asking a lot what was on the tip of his tongue. "Here," he whispered into his pillow. He closed his eyes and waited for the laughter. "Pillows are cold." It was true. He remembered that he used to have people that he would cuddle against; bodies that would protect him against … against something.

He really wished he knew what he was trying to protect himself from so that maybe he could make some sense out of what was going on in his head. He knew that they were not telling him things.

He wanted comfort and Reeve was the only one that ever gave him that, and he hoped that he would not shun him in asking for this.

The bed dipped and he braved to look. Reeve sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but smile and he refrained from throwing the pillow aside and just grabbing the older man, so he chewed his lip instead.

"It wouldn't be a problem would it?" Kadaj said and lessened his grip on the pillow.

"I am not accustom to being someone's pillow," Reeve said, but he was smiling. He reached forward and started to pull the pillow out of his hands. Kadaj reluctantly let go of the pillow and suddenly felt empty without it. He could feel a sort of panic rising in his chest as Reeve tossed it behind his head.

He looked at its path and just about grabbed for the security of it again. He stopped himself from all-out panicking. He had asked for this. He had wanted this and he shouldn't be scared of something that he was asking for.

Reeve moved closer to him and he could smell the man's cologne. He always did like the smell of the man. It was a comforting smell the reminded him of wood and rain and something very male. He wished he knew what the smell was; it did make him want to be closer to him. He could no longer resist the urge to be held.

He was enveloped by his arms and he felt the scratchiness of his white, starchy shirt against his skin as he buried his face into his chest. The deep rumble of his laugh as he did so was comforting as he scrambled to get his legs out from the blankets so that he could crawl into his lap.

Was he ever held like this before?

He may have been because it felt familiar, but it certainly wasn't recent. He had always been around the coldness, with sterile walls – like what they surrounded him with here – or the dirt and grime that could only be found when there was nothing else.

There were brief moments of when he remembered comfort, but it was so much better being able to feel the real thing.

"You're shaking, Kadaj," Reeve said. "Did you have a bad dream earlier?"

He shook his head against the chest and was finally able to get his legs free from the blankets so that he could now sit on his lap and have his arms wrapped about his surprisingly wide chest. The robe that he wore hid a very buff body, not as buff as he remembered one of his brothers being. It was a little softer than that, but still very comfortable.

"What happened to upset you?" Reeve asked and rubbed the remnant's bare back.

"Dunno," Kadaj whispered. He really didn't know why he wanted comfort but he knew he liked it.

"Do you want to lie down?" Reeve asked and felt the silver-head nod against him and hum.

Reeve chuckled and tried to stand. The movement from the man startled him, and Kadaj wrapped himself around him so that he wouldn't lose the comfortable contact. He most likely would hate himself in the morning for being so needy, but he didn't care right now as he sank with the large body and felt warm blankets settle on top of him again, but with the added bonus of heavy arms. He pressed himself against Reeve and got another deep chuckle.

"Don't make this a habit," Reeve said but he didn't sound too upset about it.

"I won't," he whispered into his chest, even though he knew he was lying.

The sounds of the music and the steady beat of his heart allowed his disturbing thoughts to leave him and for once he felt at peace. Why didn't he think of doing this before?

"Is there anything you want to talk about that happened during your day?" Reeve asked and ran his fingers through his hair.

He shook his head and positioned his ear to be pressed against his heart. "No," he whispered. "I just … want to sleep."

Reeve gave a comforting hum as an answer and for once Kadaj felt happy.

* * *

Reeve woke a little blearily and confused in the morning, very aware that it was not his bed that he was in and it took him a moment to realize who he was in bed with.

Kadaj was still sleeping and pressed tightly against him. He looked down at the young face and brushed some of the silver hair away from his eyes. He looked so innocent. If he didn't know what he had been capable of, he would lower the security procedures. Kadaj gave a little moan in his sleep and his breath hitched. Reeve instinctively soothed him and told him to go back to sleep.

"Is this a common practice of yours?"

The voice was low and deep. He looked up startled and saw Vincent hovering over them. He was grateful that he didn't wake Kadaj just yet. He instinctively held the boy tighter to his chest.

"Vincent!"

"Answer my question."

He shook his head and tried to untangle himself from Kadaj, but was not successful as the boy held on tight.

"No. I was just comforting him. He gets upset easily and he had a rough night last night is all, and he needed a little extra care," Reeve said as he looked at the angry red eyes.

"I see," was what Vincent said and he started to walk out of the room. "When you are done _comforting_ him, I would like to have a word with you."

And he left as silently as he came.

Kadaj twisted against him and Reeve sighed heavily. It didn't stop him from resuming the comfortable position that he was once in, keeping the boy in his arms and lulling him back into a restful sleep.

He was allowed his moments of rare comfort as well as Kadaj.

He would deal with Vincent when he was ready to deal with his wrath.


End file.
